Never underestimate love
by xAngelTayx
Summary: A love flourished between Anastasia and a person she never thought possible, Zayn Malik. Xavier falls hard for Niall at the concert, and little does he know, Niall has fallen hard for him too, but is afraid to express his love for the boy, because of the fans. Two love stories, what ever will happen? (Still needs editing) (Will be mature in further chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

My name is Anastasia Smith, I am a simple 19 year old girl, except, well let's just say I am in love with a boyband and not just any boyband, I am in love with One Direction. My obsession began in 2010 when my friend, Zoe, was inboxing me on Facebook. She told me their names and told me to look up their song 'What Makes You Beautiful'. So I did this and I instantly fell in love with them, the first one who caught my eye was none other than Zayn Malik, Anyway here's the story of how I met them and how love flourished even when I thought it never would between me and a celebrity.

~July 3rd 2011 aka my 19th birthday~  
"Ana, Ana!" I heard my brother's name call me, I was so tired, I didn't want to move at all from the warmth of my bed.

"Anastasia, my little princess" My dad said in his soft voice, he kissed me on the cheek "Good Morning Princess" I always loved when dad woke me up.

"Happy Birthday" My sister ran in squealing and jumped on me.

I groaned and complained, "Bella get off me, and you're so heavy for a 7 year old". She giggled and got off.

I sat up and looked at my sister, she was wearing a pink dress, which went past her knees and had frills at the bottom, her curls that were normally dangling down her back, were pulled into two piggy tails, and they suited her perfectly. She had big brown eyes and a cute smile.  
My gaze than landed on my brother, he was wearing a pair of jean shorts and an adventure time t-shirt, he loves adventure time and so do I. He looks like our mother, he got the baby blue eyes and dead straight blonde hair which he wore in a quiff like Niall. My brother's name is Noah and he is 12 years old.  
Lastly my gaze landed on my mother and father, they were side by side. My dad had his arm around mum's shoulders, almost like he was protecting her from something that wasn't actually there. Mum snuggled into his arms, like she fit perfectly in them and was born to be in that exact place for the rest of her life. My mother was wearing a long black dress that ended at her heals and a pair of black heels, her make-up and hair was all done up like we were going somewhere.  
"Ana….Ana" My mums voice snapped me back to reality.

I looked at them confused, "Are we going somewhere?" I asked as I tilted my head.

My brother looked at me as though I had said the dumbest thing in the history of dumb things said.

"We are going out for breakfast for your birthday Sissy" My sister's squeaky voice piped in.

I groaned "Well everyone get out" They left as soon as the words left my mouth, I smiled smugly to myself.

I literally had to drag myself out of bed and over to my wardrobe. I had way too many clothes for my own liking, mum always went out of the way to make sure we had enough of everything and sometimes she went way over board, clothes is one of those times. I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and an oversized t-shirt. I hated girly clothes to the extreme, so I always wore baggy clothes so that no one could see my body. One thing you should know about me is that I am extremely self-conscious.  
I walked downstairs and my mum saw me and looked like she saw a ghost.

"You are not seriously wearing that are you Ana?" She was hoping that I was kidding; I could hear it in her voice.

I looked down "Just leave me alone, I will wear what I want, besides it's only a breakfast" I said as I sat between Noah and Bella on the couch.

My mum looked at me angrily, my dad put a hand on her shoulder, "Let it go love, it's her birthday, let her wear what she wants". I smiled at him, as if saying 'Thank-you' to him.

~25 minutes later~

we had arrived at the restaurant and we were sitting down waiting for our meals to arrive. My whole family were looking at each other excitedly, like some celebrity was about to walk in, I just shrugged it off.  
"Hunny, we have the best birthday gift for you ever!" Mum nearly squealed with excitement.

I frowned "What is it?"

My dad handed me an envelope, I slowly opened it and pulled out the paper inside.  
I froze.  
I stared at the paper in my hand.  
I couldn't hear what anyone was saying.  
Then I stood up and squealed as loud as possible, "I AM GOING TO SEE ONE DIRECTION!"

My parents had bought me front row tickets.  
I stood there for about 5 minutes breathing hard and jumping excitedly, once I was finally settled, I sat back down in my seat.

"Well I guess that means she likes our gift?" Mum asked amusement obvious in her voice.

My dad chuckled at me "Obviously".

My brother's voice chimed in "She's such a loser for liking them, I mean they haven't even go talent"

I growled and flicked a few peas at my brothers head, which made the rest of my family laugh and my brother crossed his arms, giving in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
~the next morning~  
I climbed out of bed excitedly, I got to tell my best friend that I was taking her to the concert with me. My best friend's name is Zoe; she wears glasses and has shoulder length brown hair. She is a gorgeous girl, but doesn't attract many guys. But she didn't mind. Anyway, today I tell her that I am taking her to the concert and tomorrow, we go to the concert.  
I got out of bed, nearly tripping over a pile of clothes I had beside my bed. I pulled on a pair of tracksuit pants and a singlet, than I grabbed a hair tie and pulled my hair up into a messy bun.

"Knock, Knock!" I heard Zoe call and knock loudly on the front door.

I quickly ran downstairs and opened the door, "I have amazing news for you!" She ran inside and I closed the door behind her.

"Well what is it!?" She was obviously squirming with excitedness.

I took a deep breath and took her hands "Will you do me the honour of coming to, tomorrow's one direction concert with me?"

She just stared at me, she didn't react, well she squeezed my hands really hard and started hyperventilating.

I panicked "Please don't hyperventilate!" She looked me in the eye and nodded her head, "I take that as a yes to going, great!" She took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Can I stay the night?" She asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes.

I nodded my head "Of course you can, you will have to go home and grab clothes and stuff"

She smirked and ran outside to her car and ran back in holding a bag, "I am already set" She said quickly as she ran up to the room she always stayed in.

Wow, she knew that she was going to be allowed to stay, she always is, or maybe mum told her what I was going to tell her. Either way my best friend and I were going to see our favourite band live in concert. I look up and seen Zoe run back downstairs, she was smiling like an idiot. I can't believe this was happening, we were not going to be able to sleep tonight.

"So what should we do today?" I asked, looking at her.

She grinned at me "Well we could go shopping, for a new outfit, for the concert" She said in a sing song voice, which made me giggle.

"Lets go" I grabbed her hand and dragged her out to the car.

~At the shopping centre~

We got out of the car and strutted into the shopping centre, looked around and saw a line of teenage girls. We walked over to assess what it was and sitting at a long white table was the boys of One Direction. Zoe and I looked at each other and ran over to join the line. I couldn't talk and Zoe didn't say anything either. We were gonna be a while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Xavier's P.O.V)

I was next in line to meet the boys of one direction, there were so many squealing girls it was giving me a headache. There were butterflies in my stomach as the security guard cued me to go up to them. First in line was Zayn, I walked up to him.

"H-hi" I stuttered nervously as I sat my CD in front of him.

He smiled up to me "Great to see a guy come to meet us, what's your name mate?"

"X-Xavier" He smirked at my nervous stutter, I was hoping he didn't sense that I was gay, it was showing a bit.

He signed my CD and handed it to me, I moved down the line to Liam, he didn't say much, just signed my CD and handed it to Louis, Louis gave me a smile and a polite wave, so far only Zayn seemed to be happy that a guy directioner was visiting them, it saddened me a bit. I sighed softly and moved on to Harry. Harry had heard me sigh, but didn't say anything. He just signed my CD and gave me a pat on the hand.

"Hey buddy, don't look so down" I looked over at Niall who was smiling widely at me and impatiently waiting for me to stand in front of him, "Come on over".

I shyly walked over to him and smiled, "Hey" that's all I could say to him.

"What's your name?" He asked, beaming at him.

I froze up and nearly forgot my name, "Uh…I think it's Xavier" I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You think?" Niall said chuckling; he ran his fingers through his messy hair. "It's a pleasure to meet you, are you coming to the concert tomorrow night?"

I shook my head and looked sad, "My mother couldn't afford it, too many bills".

Niall slipped the CD and an envelope to me "You're coming now, those are back stage passes" He smirked and winked at me.

I walked away shaking and thinking, Oh my gosh Niall Horan gave me backstage tickets to a One Direction concert and winked at me. This was like one of those impossible fan fiction moments, where the girl gets a ticket from the boys and falls in love with one of them and ends up dating one of them. Except the love part won't happen for me, well because I am gay and a guy, they are not gay. I sighed deeply and walked home.

(Anastasia's P.O.V) ~After meeting the boys~

I was still buzzing, still weak at the knees and I still had butterflies in my belly. It went so well. Zayn and I really hit it off, well in my mind we did, he probably didn't really care to be honest. I looked at Zoe who looked like she was about to cry.

We really didn't know what to do with ourselves, so we decided to go to the ice-cream store. We walked into the store and up to the cashier. I order a strawberry flavoured ice-cream on a cone with sprinkles and a flake stuck into it.

We headed home after finishing our ice-creams cones. We got home and opened the door, then walked in. We ran upstairs, got changed into our Pyjama's and washed our makeup off.

"Dinner time!" I heard my mother's voice call out.

We both ran downstairs and sat at the table, telling our mother about how the day went.

After dinner, we both said good night, Zoe went to the guest room and I went to my room, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillows.


End file.
